


Star-Crossed Rockets

by MothMeetsFlame, Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, And the Narration is Bad Too, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Sam, Comedy, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, First Time, M/M, Maybe Even Worse than the Dirty Talk, One Shot, PWP, Please Dear God Don't Let There Be a Sequel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Smut, The World's Most Horrendous Dirty Talk of All Time, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, complete and total crack, horrible dirty talk, schmoopy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sammy's first time, and Dean's ready to give his baby brother the lovin' of his life. His love gun is full of ammo, and they're both about to be blasted off into outer space. </p><p>(complete crack, guys. it only pretends to be smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Rockets

**Author's Note:**

> **John** : This is the most horrible thing I've probably ever had the pleasure of helping produce, and it definitely wouldn't have been possible without the efforts of the great Odd Queen.  
>  **Odd** : Just add in the beginning notes that All fun poked is poked with 10 foot poles... as in Sam and Dean's ;)  
>  **John** : Hahaha. If you want to add a note, put it here and I’ll add it.  
>  **Odd** : You mean besides the fact that we are horrible, brilliant people that almost died laughing trying to bring this fic to life?  
>  **John** : Yeah… besides that. Lol  
>  **Odd** : Just the "all fun poked..." thing I wrote up there.  
>  **John** : Okie dokie then :)
> 
> **This fic is dedicated to all of the horrible smut that we have read over the years. We wouldn't be the writers we are without it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy :)**

“Dean, I… I…. I demand you give me your pickle!”

Dean wants nothing more to be crammed into his brother’s virgin portal, but he’s worried about hurting him too much. His brother is too delicate to take Dean’s pleasure flute. It doesn’t matter that all of the blood has rushed to his southern head, making his upstairs brain spin.

“Sss- sammy… I... Your... Fuck! I’ve wanted you so bad, ever since puberty, wanted to steal away your innocence, bury my bone in your sweet little flower, but… I can’t hurt my cherry pie like that.”

He strokes Sammy’s hair and pulls him into his chest, wrapping his brother up in his big, strong arms, away from all the dangers of the world. Even the thought of Sammy being hurt is painful for Dean, and he knows that he’ll do anything possible to make sure his little brother is never hurt again, especially not by him. No, he can’t bring himself to even think about it, about what can happen if they do this.

Sammy knows Dean doesn’t mean to act like he does, but enough is enough. He growls at his brother. “Dean…”

He doesn’t want to be treated like a kid. He’s an adult now, and Dean should trust him enough to know that this is what he wants. No one else has ever gotten him as hot and bothered as his big brother. Just the sight of Dean’s luscious anaconda is usually enough for him to spray all over himself, starlight bursting behind his lids as he pants in rapture. He’s waited too long already.

“I need you to park your pink porch in my dark alley. I want you to bend me over and ram your hot flesh rod into me.”

Without waiting for Dean to respond, he pulls out of his brother’s arms and falls back onto the bed. He takes off his clothes, making sure to give a full view of his bone to his brother. He knows how quickly Dean’s tower rises when he sees Sam’s bare skin.

“See something you like, Dean?” Sam arches as he fingers the tears leaking out of his meat’s eye. “But since you said ‘No’ I guess I’m just going to have to stuff my boy pussy with my fingers. It won’t be the same as you taking my innocence, but I’ve managed this far.”

Dean’s downstairs brain has a mind of its own. His magic wand nearly rips through the seams of his pants with how fast he hardens at Sammy’s words. "Fucking teasing little shit," Dean husks out.

Sam fists his swollen meat stick, love juice spilling from the tip and dripping down his leg.

"That's it, sweet thing,” Dean continues. “Pump your flesh flute. You make such horny noises for me."

Dean wants to taste the sweet honey on his tongue, and his third leg throbs with heat.

"Mmm-mmm, my missile is ready for take off, Sammy. Want to dive right into you, wreck you, and make your little star go super nova."

"Yeah, Dean, want you to pleasure me so good. I want you. Want you to take me so hard that there are no petals left on my innocent flower."

A needful ache to be buried in his baby's winking star overtakes him, and passion rips through his musculature until an uncontrollable lust fills his green orbs.

"Oh, I will, Sammy," Dean growls. His joystick twitches when he releases the throbbing rod from his jeans. He takes the shaft into his hand, and a tear of pleasure drips from the tip of his knob. "I'm going to screw you to the mattress so good. You won't be able to get up for three days or sit for a week."

Unable to wait any longer, Dean rams his heat-seeking missile right between Sam's globes until it pierces the throbbing pucker.

"D-Dean!" Sam stutter-screams.

His brother is tight around him, but Dean wants more. "How's it feel to have big brother taking your chocolate cherry?" Dean growls out as he bites at Sam's neck.

"Your rod is fucking powerful! It's ripping me apart, but it feels so damn amazing!"

"Just, wait, baby, my rocket is gonna make you fly." Now that Dean knows he can have it, he goes full-steam on his baby brother’s virgin back door pussy, thrusting in deep until he swears he can feel Sammy’s stomach sucking him in.

Dean jackhammers into him “Your boy cunt takes my ship so fucking good. It’s so sweet and juicy.”  

Sam screams loud with every thrust, aching for his big brother to drive into him so deep that he touches his soul. “Dean, oh fuck, your swollen rod is so deep inside that its making my aching starfish twitch. It wants more, Dean, more!”

Dean power thrusts into his brother’s dark portal and grunts like an animal taking his prey. “Yeah, baby, your cherry is mine. It’s my love muscle tearing your bang hole up.”

Sam is no better. “Whaaaaa- Dean! You’re so amazing. Your love gun is so thick and long. Want it to shoot me up with your thick cream.” He loves having his brother’s meat rod inside of him. It makes him cry from the sheer pleasure of being filled with his brother’s manhood. He didn’t think his deflowering could ever be so rapturous. Tears of love stain the pillow under his head while Dean pistons his mammoth cock in and out of his balloon-knot hole.

He loves it, loves it so much that he can’t believe he never told Dean he wanted it before. Why did I wait so long? he wonders, but Dean’s massive rod distracts him, and Sam screams when the thick muscle swells inside of him and Dean pounds into him.

It still isn’t enough for Sam, probably wouldn’t be enough for his virgin boy pussy if Dean had three rods inside of him, but he reels from the thrusts of Dean’s flesh tower until he can’t remember his own name.

It’s a good thing Dean is there to remind him.

“God, Sammy. Your virgin hole is so tight it squeezes my love gun’s trigger just right. About to shoot off inside of you, fill your throbbing back door with my wet bullets.”

Dean grins at the sight of Sam’s sticky, hot moisture leaking between them. Sammy quivers around his anaconda, and his hole throbs, red hot to the touch. “Oh, fuck yes. Ram it in me, Dean. I want it dirty. It feels like my ass is leaking with your love juice. Want more in me, brother. Please.”  

“It’s okay, baby brother. You know my moisture rod will give it to you good.” Dean keeps thrusting so hard that the headboard hits the walls, and Sam practically screams in pleasure as Dean’s colossal lap rock stretches his puckered starfish.

“Dean, your hot power pony keeps hitting my fun button!” Sammy sucks in Dean’s rod like a man starved, like he can’t live without it inside of him. Dean grunts, and he lays into his brother, knowing that Sammy’s perfect love cave was made to take his rocket for the rest of their lives.

Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, and he sees stars in his vision. “God, Dean. It’s like your cock is a rocket, and I’m being transported to outer space.”

All of a sudden, it’s like his universe implodes. The whole earth shatters into a million pieces with Dean’s manhood at the brunt of the attack on his sweet, hot love button. Hot cream flies from Sam love pump, shooting out of his own rocket like a missile, and coating him in white, hot jets of space fuel. The world seems so far away as the stars shoot off inside of him, and steamed milk dribbles down his love stick.

Sam wants to soar off into space forever, needs it like he needs to breathe, and in the vacuum of space that surrounds him, only Dean’s rocket can give him what he needs to survive.

“Don’t worry, baby boy. Dean’s not gonna let you down. I’ve got just what you need, Sammy-boy. Get ready for my colossal load.”

Dean’s cum-gun shoots inside of him, and Sam’s tight chute clamps down on Dean’s rod. Dean has to bite his tongue to keep tears from spring to his eyes as the love for his brother overflows. Dean’s baby-making juice is pouring from him into his brother’s moist channel, and Sam whimpers like a puppy while the slick-wet seed coats his insides.

When Dean pulls out and sucks the honey from his little brother’s fully-banged hole, he thinks that no one has ever tasted as sweet as his Sammy, and now he can have him all the time, especially since his little brother is so into having Dean’s cum gun take a deep dive in his cavern.

“I love you so much, baby boy. No one’s ever gonna touch this winking starfish but your big brother again.”

“Never, Dean,” Sam promises. “No one’s joystick can play me like you can.”

No one has ever compared to his brother, and there’s no way Sam’s ever going to lay a hand on another person again now that Dean’s rocket can take off into him and blast them into outer space. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, then _you're_ the one who deserves a kudos.


End file.
